infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampires
Vampires are a group of undead creatures of the night who lived by feeding on blood, that operate across the world—most notably in New Marais. The group in New Marais were controlled by one head vampire, and came in various appearances and abilities. History Formation as a faction The first known vampire was Marco. He later turned a woman named Mary into a vampire. However, after Marco's murder by the hands of Father Ignatius, Mary began hunting the priest, whilst turning various humans into vampires and becoming their leader. Eventually, after thirty-seven years of hunting Ignatius, the vampires were now a large powerful force. The vampires tracked Ignatius down to New Marais. Arriving in the city, they immediately began feeding on the populace. Loss of leader One night, Mary was caught feeding on a human, hence she immediately fled to the New Marais catacombs, where all the vampires were hiding. Shortly afterwards, Ignatius, who worked on a holy weapon to combat the vampires, rallied the citizens of New Marais and stormed the catacombs. The vampires, powerless against Ignatius' Barbed Cross, fled the catacombs, leaving behind Bloody Mary, defenseless against the citizens. After her capture, she was tied to a Pyre, and then set on fire. The vampires were left leaderless. Resurrection Years later, the vampires continued to operate in the catacombs of New Marais, plotting not only how to resurrect their fallen leader, but how to get their revenge on New Marais. Finally, one Pyre Night, after all of their hard work, the vampires were able to capture Cole MacGrath, who was in the catacombs rescuing trapped civilians. Aware of his Conduit capabilities, the vampires took a captive Cole to Mary's charred, dead body. Holding the Conduit, the vampires cut Cole's neck, allowing his blood to drip over Mary's corpse. Chanting her name, the group's leader was soon resurrected. Leaving the catacombs, the vampires spread out across New Marais to carry out the rest of their plan. Activities in New Marais Once above ground, the vampires began feeding and turning the populace of New Marais, blending in perfectly with the Pyre Night revelers. However once Mary realized she would not be able to control Cole as she had so many before him, and also aware that Cole would soon realize the importance of Father Ignatius's Cross, she send a First Born to steal the Barbed Cross, buried with Ignatius in his crypt in St. Charles Cemetery. Over the course of the night, Cole was able to thwart many of Mary's operations, killing several of her vampires and eventually tracking down the First Born and taking back the Barbed Cross. Defeat With sunrise near and their plans to destroy the city in tatters, Bloody Mary was confronted by Cole. As the two fought across the city, her vampires did all they could to protect their leader and kill Cole. However, with the Barbed Cross in hand Cole slayed many of their members, and the remaining vampires fell back to the refuge of their catacombs. Following them, Cole defeated many more of their numbers as Zeke Dunbar set up white phosphorus around the catacombs. Once the pair had returned to the surface, Zeke detonated the power, killing the remaining vampires trapped within, including Bloody Mary. Thus ending Bloody Mary's vampire faction within New Marais. Types *Bloody Mary *Firstborns *Firstborn Victims *Harpies *Slasher Fiends *Fiends Vampiric Powers Powers are acquired by Cole as a Vampire * Staking: 'Cole uses his makeshift cross/stake amp to stab vampires through the heart, defeating them instantly while recovering a small portion of his Corruption meter. ** 'Shadow Stake: 'After staking a certain number of vampires, Cole can use Shadow Swarm to fly into enemy vampires and stake them instantly. Consumes a large portion of his Corruption meter. * 'Shadow Swarm: Cole transforms into a small swarm of bats, allowing him to fly through the air. Drains his Corruption meter at a steady rate. * Vampire Sense: '''similar to Radar Pulse, it allows Cole to "see through the eyes of a vampire" and discriminate between disguised First Born and humans by looking at whether their bodies contain blood. Trivia *In a UGC story mission made by Sucker Punch (required to advance in the story depending on UGC access) Cole mentions the idea that vampires are a special type of Conduit. This could be possible as their bite could infect normal people with the vampire Conduit gene. In subsequent UGC stories produced by Sucker Punch, both Cole and Zeke refer to them as '''Blood Conduits. However, it is left ambiguous whether or not the vampires are Conduits or not, as the mystical runes that only vampires can see and their apparent immortality as demonstrated by Bloody Mary's lifespan is not explained by Conduitism. It is also not explained why vampirism can be spread to non-Conduits. If they are not Conduits, then they would be the first non-Conduit superhumans in the Infamous series, albeit non-canon. *Several vampires wear red "pea coats" similar to the red coat worn by Michael Jackson during the music video Thriller, in which he plays an undead monster. *Cole, as a vampire, seems to be in the inFamous Karma state, as you can tell by his clothing, skin tone, and the red-orange hue of his lightning. Gallery VampireCole.png|Cole, transformed into a vampire. Firstborn.jpg|A First Born. Fob-4eaa378-intro-thumb-640xauto-27141.jpg|A Slasher. RenderMary.jpg|A Harpie. BloodyMary.png|Bloody Mary. Cat revealed to be a Vampire.jpg|Cat. MarcoNight.png|Marco. home_secure_media_FoB_LaunchScreens_cole_elite_concert-590x332.jpg|A transformed firstborn. Fiend with Crossbow InFamous.jpg|Fiend Sources Infamous: Festival of Blood Category:Festival of Blood Category:Vampires Category:Conduits Category:Good Karma Enemies Category:Evil Karma Enemies Category:Organizations Category:Characters in Festival of Blood Category:Enemies in Festival of Blood